


We both know just what we're here for

by holograms



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Come play, Consensual Slut Shaming, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom A. Ham, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slight Verbal Humiliation, Utter Filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holograms/pseuds/holograms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander really has a mouth on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We both know just what we're here for

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in a kik chat to videogamedoc87. many thanks to her for encouraging this filth
> 
> but yeah this is probably the filthiest thing I've ever written. first time I wrote the word "cunt" in a fic so, yeah. idek.
> 
> title from a Lana Del Rey song because I was listening to her while I wrote this because she always makes me feel a lil bit more feeling ~filthy ya know? and yes I made this so it was exactly 1776 words. yay america.

Alexander really has a mouth on him. Not only can he do wicked, _marvelous_ things with his tongue and leave behind bruises with his teeth, but also there are the things he says.

Oh, Alexander knows how to whisper sweet nothings in your ear, create beautiful compositions that make you feel like the most special person in the world, make you melt with his perfectly chosen phrases. But also, when he wants to—

—he can be absolutely _filthy._

And bossy.

"Fuck me harder," Alexander growls. "Fuck me like you mean it, Aaron."

"I. Am. _Trying_ ," Aaron grimaces, punctuating each word with a hard thrust into Alexander. His hands grip Alexander's hips, digging his fingers into skin. Aaron doesn't say much — he's too focused on giving Alexander the good dicking he won't shut up and stop asking for.

Aaron at first was concerned about hurting Alexander, pushing in almost as soon Alexander was open enough for three of Aaron's fingers (Alexander had begged, _need more, your fingers suck need your dick need it now goddamn it_ ), and Aaron tried to ease his cock in slowly inch by inch into him, but Alexander had leaned up and grabbed Aaron by the hips and hauled him forward, forcing Aaron to shove in balls deep. Aaron had felt the tight tight muscles constricting around the intrusion and Alexander had spasmed and let out an outright _wail_ ; but when Aaron went to pull out quick, Alexander had grabbed Aaron by the neck and said, "don't you fucking dare."

And well, _that's_ how it was going to go. Aaron's game if Alexander is.

Alexander would not shut the fuck up. Aaron has the suspicion that he should have fucked Alexander's mouth instead. Maybe that's for another time.

Alexander throws his head back, laughing, that motherfucker. "No, that's not trying. I can hardly feel your dick," he says, which, Aaron knows is just something to egg him on but, whatever. It works because Aaron slams into Alexander harder, pulling back and snapping forward so hard it jostles Alexander and scoots him a little up the bed.

Alexander still says, "You can do better than that."

Aaron growls, throws Alexander's leg over his shoulder. Alexander hooks his leg, angles it at the knee and pulls them closer together, which makes Aaron side farther inside, so far he nudges against Alexander's prostate. Both groan at the sensation and Aaron thinks that maybe, finally _finally_ , Alexander has enough.

"Getting there," Alexander breathes out on an exhale.

Aaron huffs. At this point he's stopped being concerned about getting himself off — he's only focused on fucking Alexander into the mattress until he has enough dick for a lifetime.

"C'mon, fuck me with that nice big cock of yours, babe," Alexander says, the pet name spat. Teasing. "Fuck my hole, fuck it like a cunt. Make me wet." He tosses his head back, getting sweaty hair out of his face, and then grinds up on Aaron. "I thought you knew how to fuck, Burr. Guess not, I have to go find someone else to fuck me proper—"

"No!" Aaron pounds into him, once, twice, thrice. Takes a necessary moment to breathe. Because fuck, he's the one doing all the work here.

"Hmm, yeah, but see? You can't keep up, babe. I'm sure someone will be able to fill my ass up. I know John can for sure. Herc will if I beg. I know Gilbert wants to and, honey, his dick is _huge_." Alexander licks his lips. "Oh! Maybe I could convince them to tag team me, two of them fill me up at the same time."

Aaron whines, buries his face into Alexander's shoulder. He's _determined_ to give Alexander Hamilton the best fuck of his life.

"I wonder if Maria would wear a strap-on. Find the biggest strap-on she can find. Ream me out hard." Alexander bites his lip, like he's considering it. "Mmm. Nice."

" _Alex_ ," Aaron moans, almost pathetic. He goes to kiss Alexander, but Alexander turns his head so Aaron misses and places a sloppy kiss on Alexander's chin instead.

"No," Alexander says, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Only people who can fuck me like I want get to kiss me."

"I don't know what else to do." Aaron's thrusts are getting erratic, driven by the want to shove in as hard as possible. He's half tempted to flip Alexander over onto his front and drive into that perky little ass of his unrelenting, hold himself around his base so he can keep on fucking Alexander after Alexander has come. Tie Alexander down to the bed facedown spread eagle and plug him up so he can fuck Alexander all damn day long every time he gets hard again until Alexander is sore and dripping with his come and his hole is so stretched Aaron can slide right in, like that's all his hole is made for. Just for him to fuck.

Aaron would, but he knows that's _exactly_ what Alexander wants, that cock-hungry slut.

"It's okay Burr, not everyone can fuck me like I require," Alexander says, and he almost sounds genuinely sorry. He runs a soothing hand down Aaron's back, arches his so his rock hard dick rubs against Aaron's stomach. "I thought you could break me. I really wanted you to fill me up with your come. I thought about it a lot, touched myself thinking about it, how you'd come inside me and it'd spill out the sides around your dick because you're so big it has nowhere else to go."

"Goddamn it, Hamilton." Aaron blinks away sweat. His thighs burn and he feels his balls aching but somewhere he finds a new burst of energy — because no matter how hard he fucks Alexander, he won't shut up. If anything it makes him do it more. But Aaron will be damned if he won't stop until Alexander is moaning his name.

Aaron shoves Alexander's leg off of his shoulder, then shifts Alexander so Alexander is sitting in his lap. Aaron grabs Alexander by his fleshy hips and slams him down on his cock at the same time he fucks up into him, and _victory_ — Alexander lets out his first moan, Aaron having hit that sensitive spot inside him.

"Fluke," Alexander says, after a moment, but then Aaron repeats the motion, again and again and again until Alexander is just along for the ride, letting himself be used on Aaron's cock.

"Yeah, like that, fuck me hard, fuck my tight hole, fucking ram that dick in, claim my ass, come inside me, want your come, want your cock in me all the time, fuck, Aaron, that's more like it, feels so good—" but then his words get cut off and he's just moaning and panting and rocking on Aaron.

Aaron knows Alexander will come soon, as will he. He doesn't know what possesses him but he reaches out and grabs the base of Alexander's dick, holds him tight until Alexander squeaks.

"Tell me what you want, slut," Aaron says, pausing his thrusts for moment so Alexander can speak. "You've been a bossy bitch so you should keep on being one."

Alexander swallows. "I want you to come in my ass, then eat your come out of me." He quirks his eyebrow. "Think you can do that for me, sugar?"

Aaron can't stop now. He keeps holding Alexander's dick hard enough so he can't come, and his dick is becoming purple and swollen around the head and Alexander is full-on porn star moaning, _fuck me good, babe_ , but he isn't faking. It doesn't take much of that for Aaron to come thick and warm in Alexander's ass. He pushes Alexander down, continues pounding into him to milk out his entire orgasm.

"Took you fucking long enough," Alexander mutters. He tries fucking into Aaron's tight grip but Aaron has him unmovable. When Aaron starts to soften he pulls out, careful to keep his release inside Alexander. He keeps his hand around Alexander as he dips his head between Alexander's legs.

"Let's see if it takes you as long to figure out how to use your tongue as it did your dick," Alexander says, "Probably it'll be longer, you never are very good with how to use your mouth—"

And Aaron just goes for it, pointing his tongue and sticking it in Alexander's hole.

"Fuck!" Alexander yells out, bucking his hips forward and fisting the sheets. "Fuckin'! Do that again, then like drag it around the rim, eat your come out of my ass, fuckin' lap it up, yeah, fuck me with your tongue—"

And Aaron does everything Alexander instructs; spreads Alexander open with the hand not around his dick and presses his mouth to him and eats him out, fucks him quick with his tongue, swirls it around the taut muscle of his hole, licks up briefly over his taint and flicks his tongue at his balls before diving back down again.

Aaron has never felt so _filthy_ but the wrecked moans Alexander is making turn him the fuck on and he has never felt sexier or more wanted, and he would do this for hours, he realizes. He feels his dick stirring and he's half temped to keep rimming Alexander until he's hard again himself so he can fuck Alexander again but Alexander is basically sobbing to come and Aaron  _needs_ to see Alexander come so he lets Alexander's dick go and all it takes is one lick over the head for Alexander's orgasm to be ripped from him.

Alexander's whole body shudders as he comes, his feet kicking and he's punching the bed, and Aaron holds his hips down and goes back to eating him out. He smiles as Alexander fucking _sobs_  as he rides his orgasm, and Aaron licks deep in him, then at the curve of his ass taking up the remainder of his come, and then he licks at where Alexander has came on his own soft stomach, Aaron gathering a mouthful of him mixed with him.

Aaron crawls over Alexander's body, settling on top of him. Alexander's dark hair is a mess, some over his forehead and in a tangled fan around him, and his face his still flushed the prettiest crimson, wet with sweat and tears.

Aaron parts his mouth, lets their come leak over his lips.

"Do I get to kiss you now?" he asks.

Alexander grabs him by the back of the neck, _snarls_ , and kisses Aaron, sliding in his tongue against his and licking inside his mouth.

Against Aaron's lips, Alexander responds, "As long as you keep fucking me like that."

Aaron can handle that.

**Author's Note:**

> yikes 
> 
> I'm at [ tumblr](http://acanofpeaches.tumblr.com) if you want to talk Hamilton to me


End file.
